


sharing a glance

by peppermint_latte



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Drinking, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: The first time he saw Cole Phelps he knew he was in trouble. It’d still taken him longer than most to rise even a single step, not that he expected anything else, with a name like his.  Frustration aside, he’s proud of making it to traffic. And he’s not willing to give that up. He’s perfected the act by now and some upstart isn’t going to ruin that just because he has pretty eyes and a honey voice. Stefan swears to himself that he won’t let it happen.
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	sharing a glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Stefan/Cole tag as reading through the fics in it have gotten me into the pairing. So this is sort of inspired by everything that has come before it in away, without directly taking from anything that already exists.
> 
> No, I don't care about the fact that I skipped the sex scene. I just find writing them awkward, I'm not very good at it and in this case it's not why I like the pairing.

The first time he saw Cole Phelps he knew he was in trouble. Stefan has done well not to show even the slightest hint of him being a fruit since he joined the LAPD. It’d still taken him longer than most to rise even a single step, not that he expected anything else, with a name like his. He knows he should consider himself lucky, at least he’s made it to traffic. Gonzalez likely never will. But he’s still frustrated by his slow progress. It’s not like he doesn’t have a good record.

Frustration aside, he’s proud of making it to traffic. And he’s not willing to give that up. He’s perfected the act by now and some upstart isn’t going to ruin that just because he has pretty eyes and a honey voice. Stefan swears to himself that he won’t let it happen.

He’s wrong, of course. He may make the occasional jab at Cole, but he can’t help but respect the man’s work ethic. Cole Phelps is ambitious, and Stefan can see him rising up past him soon enough. And it’s the thought that Cole might not be around all that long that makes him struggle not to take notice of the other man. He finds himself watching when Phelps isn’t looking. Appreciating from afar. Because there will never be opportunity for anything else. No. Not in his line of work.

He does his best to keep his gaze subtle, only a glance on occasion. But it doesn’t stop Cole catching his eye from time to time, and he can’t read the look in the other man’s eyes for the life of him. It makes him nervous. And it’s usually followed by him making some comment about a pretty woman the next time he notices one. The look in Cole’s eyes doesn’t disappear. That scares him a little more.

“Let’s go for a drink, Bekowsky.” Cole says out of the nowhere one night after their work is done for the day.

“Sure, Phelps.” He says a little hesitantly, unsure of why the man’s suggesting it. Cole isn’t the kind of guy to ask him out for drinks.

They end up at the Blue Room, because it seems to be a favourite of Cole’s. Bekowsky isn’t sure whether he likes the singing or the broad. They order a few rounds and just kick back, enjoying the atmosphere and occasionally talking about the latest case.

“You’re not very subtle for a Detective, Stefan.” Cole says to him a few rounds in.

Bekowsky is definitely a little drunk at this point, but his head is still clear enough to keep his thoughts straight. And that sounded like an insult.

“Fuck you Phelps, I can be if I want to be.” He hisses.

“Not when it comes to someone you’re attracted to.” Cole replies.

Cole’s eyes have a knowing look in them, a pit forms in Stefan’s stomach. He suddenly feels all too sober. He plasters on a smile and plays dumb, maybe he can get Phelps to let it go or convince him he’s got it wrong.

“What can I say? A broad catches my eye and I just can’t keep them to myself.” His smile is nonchalant but behind it he feels anything but.

“It’s not women your eyes have been on lately, Bekowsky.” Cole says.

He’s not letting it go, Stefan can see that he’s going to keep pushing it. And without warning he finds himself angry at Cole for the unfairness of it. He’s worked hard to get where he is, and Cole’s ambition isn’t going to be what ruins that.

“So what? You gonna tell the precinct that they’ve had a fruit in their midst this whole time?” His voice is sharp.

“That would be a little hypocritical of me to do. So no.” Cole stares at his glass as he swirls the liquid inside it.

Stefan tries to process what he just heard. He must be more drunk than he thought, there’s no way Cole is implying what he thinks he is. He can’t come up with a reply and Phelps’ eyes flick up to his own, radiating an intensity that lays all of his questions to rest.

“Shit. You’re serious.” Stefan breathes out.

“As a heart attack.” Cole finishes for him.

Stefan studies the other man. Cole looks relaxed for someone who’s just admitted something that could get him fired and lose him everything he’s built up in life. He’s watching Bekowsky with the same intense expression. If he’s reading the other man right, and he’s not sure he is, he has a choice to make.

It would be a huge risk, the two of them. They’d almost definitely get caught and lose their jobs…

But for once Bekowsky doesn’t care. He’s worked so hard to get where he is, but it’s cost him the chance of ever having something like this. And just once, he wants to experience this. _Just once_ , he promises himself.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He whispers to the other man.

“I thought you were never going to ask.” Cole says, standing up and dropping a few bills on the table to pay for the drinks.

They make it out to the car and Stefan gets behind the wheel, because Cole is a terrible driver who should not even have a license. The tension between them is so thick he thinks he should be able to _see_ it.

“My apartment.” He just says.

Cole nods once and he hits the gas, driving there a little faster than is legal. Stefan can feel all his carefully controlled walls coming down around him. He’s losing his composure, _but he doesn’t care_.

The two of them keep their hands to themselves until his apartment door locks behind them and then they’re all over each other. Kissing Cole is a new and exciting experience. Stefan remembers the once that he’d kissed a boy in secret, the two of them where in high school. James moved away not long after because his parents found out. Stefan lost his nerve after that and didn’t try again.

Cole is pushing his jacket off his shoulders and he returns the favour by tearing the man’s tie off. They manage to get each other’s shirts off quickly enough and move to Stefan’s bed.

“I’ve never done this before.” Cole admits with a swallow.

“Neither have I, I guess we’ll just have to figure it out.” Stefan gives him a smirk that’s more confident than he feels.

It does seem to calm some of Cole’s nerves. Knowing there’s nothing for you to live up to is always something of a relief. He leans up and kiss the other man again. They can take this slow; they have all night after all.

~

In the morning they dress in silence.

“This can’t leave this room, Stefan.” Cole says quietly as he straightens his tie.

“I know that Cole, it won’t.” Cole nods at his reply.

They go back to dressing quietly, a question burns on Bekowsky’s tongue.

“But that doesn’t mean this can’t happen ever again,” Cole meets his eyes, “If you want it.”

“I…” Cole falters, “I’m not sure that would be wise.”

The mix of disappointment and rejection stings but Stefan does his best to not outwardly show it.

“Fine, whatever you say Phelps.” He manages to keep his voice steady, if a little flat.

“I said I didn’t think it was wise, not that I didn’t want it to happen again.” Stefan’s eyes flick to Cole’s and the man’s stare has the same intensity from the night before.

A smile stretches across Stefan’s lips.

“I can work with that.”


End file.
